


I Still Remember You

by MerMom31



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerMom31/pseuds/MerMom31
Summary: What if Claire wasn’t the only one able to pass through the stones? What if in a drunken haze, Murtagh actually fell through after Jamie’s mother was married? This is my way of giving Murtagh his happy ending. Going to try and stay as Canon as possible. The only twist is that Murtagh doesn't go to Claire's time. He enters in 2010 Ireland!
Relationships: Murtagh Fraser/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Draining the bottle, he turned his eyes to the circle in front of him. His heart still shattered by her marriage, Murtagh tried to put it from his mind. The infernal buzzing wouldn’t stop! Putting a hand to his head, he sat down in the middle, looking at the largest stone. Reaching into his sporran, he took out the ring he’d had made for her. Ellen MacKenzie Fraser. Cursing, Murtagh spit on the ground, the buzzing getting louder and louder. Unable to take it, he rose from the ground, cursing in Gaelic as he moved to punch the rock. He only intended to relieve some of the pain. Instead, as soon as his fist hit the stone, all he saw was black. 

\---------------

Danara Lynn Nardone was just an ordinary girl, at least that’s what she believed. Born in America, she dreamed of seeing the world. Ireland was on her bucket list so she and her friend saved up their allowances all throughout high school. When they graduated with honors, their parents and grandparents pulled together and paid for the rest of the trip. 

It helped that her friend had family in Ireland, so here she was. Just a week into her trip and she awoke to a strange man lying unconscious in her bedroom! Screaming, Danara woke up the house and brought them into her room. Her friend, Susan, was as frightened as she, but Susan's family didn’t seem to be upset. 

When they arrived, Susan’s grandfather told them about the magic his house possessed. Apparently they had used some stones to build the foundation and walls from a place called Craigh Na Dun. Supposedly the stones held faerie magic and that rumors of people passing through the stones had been whispered for centuries. 

Murtagh had opened his eyes and saw the group of people standing over him. His eyes caught Danara’s own and widened before he passed back out. Lifting him onto Danara’s bed was a challenge but soon they had the strange man settled.   
Susan’s grandparents went to get some food and drink for the man when he awoke. Susan left, feeling too freaked out by what happened. Danara, however, was curious as to why she felt so drawn to him. Taking him in, she saw his lightly scruffed face and long hair. He was wearing a dirty dress shirt that was NOT from this time. The kilt he was wearing was a brilliant shade of colors that she found fascinating. 

Taking a look at his entire outfit, it looked as if he came from 18th century Scotland. The only reason Danara knew of this was because she was fascinated by it. She’d wanted to learn more about Susan’s family. Soon, the grandparents came back in and ushered her into the bathroom to change. 

Grabbing a bra, fresh underwear, a tank top and a pair of ripped jeans, she made her way into the bathroom. She showered quickly, hoping the man didn’t wake up yet. Drying her naturally curly hair was always a challenge so when finished, she put her wild curls into a ponytail. Dressing quickly, she made her way back into the room just as Murtagh began to stir. 

His grandparents began to speak to him, seemingly in Gaelic. “Are you alright? What time did you come from?” Murtagh blinked as he heard these strange people speaking to him in his language. Based on the items around him and their dress, he was NOT in his time anymore.

“What is your name?” Blinking up at the older man, Murtagh frowned. “I’m not about to tell you, old man. I’ve no idea where or WHEN I am and I’m not about to give anything away!” The man was quiet for a moment and then nodded. “Fair enough. Well you’re safe here. You must have traveled through the stones. We’ll figure out how to get you back where you came from. The two girls in our home are visiting. But I trust you not to leave the house. This is a far different time than the one you came from. There are many dangers here. We have some food and drink for you and you can bathe if you’d like.” Looking at the door, the grandfather saw Danara there. 

“That’s Danara. This is where she was staying but it’s your room now.” Danara watched them all looking at her and flushed, biting her lip when she looked at Murtagh. She wasn’t used to being the center of attention. The grandparents left, promising her that they would keep their ears open for any sign of distress. Nodding, she stayed by the door, looking at the man on her bed. 

Murtagh began to eat the food, keeping a sharp eye on the girl in the doorway. “Hi, I’m Danara.” She stated awkwardly. Something pulled at Murtagh and he found himself wanting to give the girl his name. Grumbling into the cup, he spoke it. “Murtagh.” Blinking, Danara took a step towards him. “Murtagh? Is that your name?” She asked, a smile on her face. Taking a seat against the wall, she watched him as he looked at her warily. 

What was with this girl? Didn’t she know that he could be dangerous? Not that he would hurt a woman unprovoked. His thought was interrupted by her speaking again. “So you traveled through the stones? Huh. I guess the rumors were true!” Turning her attention to the wall, she ran her hand over the stone. “They were from Craigh Na Dun. I guess faerie magic is real.” She whispered, turning back to Murtagh.

He was watching her touch the stones and wondered why they had transported him here. “What year is it?” he asked, her eyes widening at his english. “The year 2010.” Murtagh stared at her for a moment before leaning back on the bed. Quickly doing the math, he cursed and closed his eyes. “295 years.” He whispered. 

Danara doing the math herself as he said that, gasped. “1715…..” Murtagh’s eyes snapped over and looked at her, shocked she would get it so quickly. “Almost 300 years into the future. Wow!” Her eyes lit up and she forgot herself for a moment. “I bet it’s so beautiful back then!” Rushing to him, she didn’t see his knife before he had it at her throat, fear and anger in his eyes. 

Swallowing, she reached up slowly as she looked into his eyes. They looked wild and terrified. She realized he couldn’t be very much older than her. Probably in his 20s or something. “Murtagh….” She spoke quietly, in a voice that was calmer than she felt. Putting her hand over his, she swallowed again. “You’re safe here.” She whispered. 

Realizing what he’d done, he put his knife away and moved away from her. “I’m sorry, lass. I’m a bit out of sorts.” Sitting on the bed, Danara watched Murtagh pace and wished she could help him. “Maybe a shower might help?” Stopping, Murtagh turned to her with confusion on his face. “How will rain help this?” 

Chuckling, Danara realized her mistake. “A bath! That always helps clear my head!” Moving to the door, she called for Susan’s grandfather. Soon they had some clothes for him and Danara led him into the bathroom, turning the shower on. Murtagh came past her and moved her out of the way, watching the water pore from the showerhead. “Jesus, Mary and Joseph! What’s that?!”

Smiling, Danara moved him out of the way and adjusted the water temperature. “It’s what we use to get clean. Here.” She grabbed his hand and let him feel the water. “That’s good?” Murtagh nodded and began to undress. “Wait!” Danara cried, covering her eyes. Grinning at her red cheeks, Murtagh paused. “Still pure, lass?” He joked, shocked he could feel so at ease with her. 

Glaring at him, she put the clothes on the toilet and moved towards the door. “Just clean yourself. Towels are in here.” She snapped, pointing to the closet before closing the door. Staring after her for a moment, Murtagh felt guilty for teasing her. Blinking back towards the water, he finished undressing and stepped under the water, groaning as he did so. 

It was the most amazing thing he had ever felt! Looking at all the bottles he’d been given, he was glad she’d pointed out their uses before she left. 

Danara heard him and giggled before going back to her room and stripping the bed. Susan came in and the two fought for a moment. Susan was terrified and wanted to go back home but Danara didn’t. She wanted to learn more about this strange man who appeared out of their wall. The fight ended with Danara telling her friend she could go back early if she wanted, but she was going to stay as long as she could. 

Sitting on the bare mattress, Danara watched Susan storm out and sighed. What they could learn from Murtagh was so interesting. They could also teach him about their century as well. It was a terrific learning experience and she wasn’t going to miss a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

(Thank you all so much for the love I received from that first chapter! This is my first ever Outlander story and I hated the short straw that Murtagh got. He needed a happy ending and this fangirl is giving it to him!)

\---------

After the shower, Murtagh emerged, feeling cleaner than he ever had before. Changing into the odd clothing these strangers had given him, he looked at himself in the mirror. Scruff adorned the lower half of his face and his eyes looked sunken in. It was as if he hadn’t slept in weeks. That’s about how the man felt at the moment. Broken hearts were nothing but horse shite.

Combing his hair back, Murtagh recalled his comment to Danara and swore under his breath. Still being pure was not a bad thing in the least and he shouldn’t have teased her for it. Thinking back on how she was dressed, however, he hoped she understood his thinking on the matter. Danara seemed to show more than enough skin that was meant for a Lady to show. Still, he knew he would have to apologize to her. 

Opening the door, he made his way back into the room he’d woken up in. Danara was sitting cross legged on the bed with a plate of food in front of her. “I thought you might be hungry, so I made a couple of sandwiches.” Blinking at her kindness, he made his way to the bed, sitting across from her and looking down at what she’d brought. 

“Two roast beef sandwiches and some chips. I also brought water.” Looking up at her, Murtagh caught her blush. “I thought you might be thirsty too.” She whispered, tucking her hair behind one ear. “Thank you, Lass.” Lifting the sandwich, he took a bite, offering her the other. It felt rude to eat in front of her. 

Smiling, Danara accepted the sandwich and took a bite, studying the man in front of her for a moment. “So you’re in your 20s?” She asked. Murtagh answered with a nod. “Aye. What’s your age, if I might ask?” Waving it off, Danara chuckled. “I just finished high school. I’m almost 19.” Blinking at her, Murtagh’s jaw hit the floor. “You’re 19 and unmarried?!” Setting her sandwich down, Danara’s mind raced until she remembered the time he was from. “Well, yes. Women in my time don’t marry until their 20s…….sometimes 30s. However there are some who marry more than once, some even into their 50s.” 

Listening, Murtagh took another bite. “In my time, you’d already be married with a bairn on the way.” Laughing, Danara took another bite. “Well, good for me that I’m here. Things are much different here. I still need to decide if I want to go to college now that I’ve graduated high school.” 

Murtagh stopped her there, curiosity winning “What is that? High school? Coll-ege?” Setting her sandwich down, Danara explained about how the school system had progressed. When she finished, Murtagh was staring at a space over her shoulder, deep in thought. It was much different than what he was used to, but it seemed much more useful in this time. After all, they had so many different things here. 

“So, men and women school together? And for so long? Christ! That’s too long for me!” They both shared a laugh as they finished the sandwiches. Picking up a chip, he looked at her. “What’s this then?” Smiling, Danara took it and placed it into her mouth, showing him that it was food. “It’s called a potato chip. They are thinly sliced potatoes that are then salted and fried or baked into a crisp.” 

Nodding, Murtagh placed one into his mouth. He found that he much liked the taste and quickly finished the pile. After realizing that he’d eaten them all, he began to apologize but Danara shook him off. “It’s alright, Murtagh. I don’t eat much of them anyway. Trying to watch my weight.”

Looking her over, Murtagh scoffed. “You have naught to worry about, Danara. You’re quite the bonnie lass.”  
Flushing at his compliment, Danara looked at her hands. “Yeah well, men in your time must not have much to be picky about. Men in this time are different. I’m what you would call a dork.” Seeing his confused look, she tried to think of a way to describe it that he would understand. “Um, it means someone who spends far too much time studying something and not out doing fun stuff.”

Nodding, Murtagh frowned. “I think I ken your meaning, lass. Don’t let them judge you. If you like…...studying, then you do it.” Smiling, Danara nodded, looking outside. “It’s getting dark.” Getting up, Murtagh looked outside at all of the lights. He couldn’t hear the buzzing anymore and that frightened him. If the buzzing was any indication, it was the only way he could get back home.

Standing, Danara gathered the plate and looked at his back. She knew he must be scared and worried that he wouldn’t be able to get back home. “I’m going to help you, Murtagh.” Turning, he caught her eyes with his wide ones. “Why would you help me?” He whispered, swallowing down his emotion.

Setting the plate down, Danara made her way over to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she frowned, sadness in her eyes. “Because I wouldn’t want to be trapped so far away from home either. I would hope that if it ever happened to me, that I would have someone who wanted to help.” 

Swallowing again, Murtagh nodded, finding that he couldn’t speak for fear of tearing up. He wasn’t too tough a lad to deny that he never cried when the situation called for it. Smiling, Danara gave his shoulder a soft squeeze. “I’ll be back to make your bed. You’re probably exhausted.” 

When she left the room, Murtagh watched after her for a moment before turning back to the window. He would do whatever he could to get back. He couldn’t stay in this strange time. 

\----------

The moon was high into the sky and Murtagh couldn’t sleep. He didn’t feel safe enough here to be able to rest. Strangely, the only thing he was comfortable with in this time was Danara. She put him at ease and that was strangest of all. Sighing, he got up from the bed and looked at the moon. It wasn’t full the way it was the night before, but he still found it to be beautiful.

Hearing a crack behind him had him turn in a flash, his knife in his hand. Danara froze in the doorway, her eyes wide as she saw the moonlight shine on his blade. Seeing it was her, he sheathed it and bowed his head. “Sorry, lass.” 

Waving it off, Danara entered the room, two glasses of water in her hand. “Don’t apologize. You’re on edge. It’s understandable.” Setting the waters on the bedside table, she sat cross legged on the bed. Clothed in only a tank top and short sleeping shorts, she wasn’t thinking of how her bare skin would affect Murtagh. When he wouldn’t meet her eyes, she asked him what was wrong. 

Clearing his throat, he waved towards her. “You’re showing far too much skin for a lady, Lass. It’s improper for me to look at you when you’re dressed as such.” Looking down at herself, she laughed. “I see. Here, I’ll cover myself.” Grabbing an extra blanket from the closet, she sat back down and covered her legs. “Better?” 

Murtagh peeked and nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. “Aye, better.” He moved to sit on the bed as well and Danara sipped her water. “Couldn’t sleep either?” Murtagh shook his head. “No. It’s far too strange a place for me. Why is it that you aren’t resting?” Laughing softly, Danara shook her head. 

“I met someone from almost 300 years in the past. Being a lover of history, how could I possibly sleep?”  
Chuckling, Murtagh could understand. “I see your point, Lass. There is so much to learn from this time.” Danara got up from the bed, wrapping the blanket around herself and getting a history book from her bag. Straightening, she looked over at him and motioned to the space beside him. “May I?” She asked, biting her lip. 

Murtagh looked at her mouth for a moment, mesmerized by the fullness of them and that they looked almost peach in color. Clearing his throat and shaking his head slightly, he nodded. “Aye.” Moving over, he watched Danara come to sit next to him as if he were nothing more than a good friend. 

How could she be so trusting of him? For all she knew, he could be a savage rapist and a killer! Shaking his head again at the daftness of her, he watched as she opened the history book. Careful to not show him anything in the near future, she began to tell him things about history. It lasted at least an hour and Murtagh was floored by everything she had shown him. 

Before long, however, her voice quieted and he looked over to see her asleep against the pillow beside him. Shutting the book he set it to the side on the table next to the bed. Murtagh took this time to study Danara. She had beautiful mahogany hair that shone in the moonlight. Her green eyes were of the valley and reminded him of the rolling hills of his home. Her figure was quite comely. She had some meat on her bones but wasn’t too large as he’d seen at home. Her skin was splattered with freckles, especially along her nose and upper cheeks. Her lips, as he’d noticed before, were full and held the slight color of fresh peaches. It wasn’t easy to grow peaches so they were something of a delicacy. He never would have had the option to try one if he hadn’t snagged one from a cart once. 

Shaking his head of the thought, he turned his thoughts back to the sleeping girl next to him. She really was a bonnie lass, a beauty any man would want to have. Reaching down, he stroked his fingers along her cheek, thoughts of Ellen escaping his mind for a moment. Realizing what he was doing, he paused and moved off of the bed, adjusting Danara to be able to sleep comfortably. Grabbing another blanket from where he saw her get them before, Murtagh took his pillow and lay on the floor next to the bed. Once settled, thoughts of Danara filled his head until sleep finally took him.


End file.
